


Come to Bed, Nerd

by bluwulmao



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Revenant (Apex Legends), M/M, just crypto is a hacker and rev is a hit man, rev is tired and angy, they live together i guess? but theyre not in the games, this is an au but idk what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluwulmao/pseuds/bluwulmao
Summary: Revenant just wants crypto to come to bed, hes tired.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Come to Bed, Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Revenant just wants crypto to come to bed, hes tired.

It had been so long sense crypto said he would come to bed, that fucking idiot was going to work himself to death if it meant finishing up a job for one of his clients. (That somehow were more important than his fed up boyfriend) It had been almost an hour sense they had spoken last in the small, cramped, dark and dingy room crypto somehow managed to work in, even now he could still see the blue light shining through the crack of the door.

He ran a hand through his currently unkept blonde hair. He was not looking forward to fixing that in the morning. He exhausted all his willpower to not just burst in there and make the brat come to bed. Even if crypto was good at what he does he started on this hours ago, he should have been finished by now!

After battling with himself on whether or not to leave the warm bed, he got up with a groan and dragged his feet over to the door of cryptos work area. He wouldn’t be surprised if this nerd was passed out at his desk, it wouldn’t be the first time anyways. His red sweatpants kept him warm on the walk down the hall at least, not like the rest of his body was any better off. He didn’t bother sleeping with a shirt on half the time because it was always more things to wash later, plus one time crypto had told him he enjoyed seeing him like. So he rarely did it anymore.

The sound of typing could be heard through the door, good he was still awake. He knocked on the wall before creaking the door open and slipping through without any sound, god this room was always a mess. Not in the sense of garbage be scattered across the floor but god the wires stretched out all over the place, Revenant wasn’t even sure what half of them where for. He still makes sure to avoid stepping on them to avoid accidently damaging them. 

Crypto was at his computer still in the zoned out on...whatever he was doing. Revenant wasn’t sure if he was being ignored or the korean just didn’t hear him come in, he knocked dammit! Was he being ignored?! There was one thing he hated more than being ignored and that was being ignored by his damn boyfriend. That makes his blood boil.

“Hey!”  
He snarled with his rough sleepy voice, still no response. Did Crypto have in headphones or something? For a guy so scared of being snuck up on he was really letting his guard down right now. The walk across the room was quick enough thanks to just how small it was, once Revenant was behind the hackers chair he leaned over and took off his headphones with a large pale hand.

“I said hello, Tae-joon.”  
He grumbled and in an instant he was kicked to the ground with a sharp stainless steel knife against his throat and the weight of cryptos knees pinning him to the ground, once he was able to process what just happened revenant just groaned. In pain? Maybe in annoyance? Arousal? He wasn’t even sure himself, but it should get his point across.

“Jenjang, you know better than to sneak up on me, idiot…”  
Crypto scolded him as he pulled the knife away from his neck and got up to his feet, looking annoyed and maybe a bit embarrassed. Funny how a man known for his intelligence and cold demeanor could look so cute even when annoyed. So many people were terrified of the hacker and that just made Revenant fall even more head over heels for him.

“The hell are you doing? It’s been an hour since you said you would come to bed, you’re overworking yourself.”  
Revenant grunted as he pulled himself back onto his feet, disregarding the half synth-skin hand offered to him. Once he stood he easily towered over the other man,  
“Come to bed. Now.”

“I’m almost finis-”  
Crypto tried to explain but he was cut off by the deep chuckle rumbling from revenants chest. It shut him up almost instantly.

“You said that an hour ago, bed, now.”  
Crypto was about to protest but he just sighed knowing it was for the best, Revenant was only looking out for him. He considered sitting down and ignoring the man because he was so close to being done, but when he glanced at the clock he saw how late it was. Maybe he could bargain with the blue eyes man? 

“Can I just-”

“No.”

Sighing he saved his progress twice just incase , and then once more. It was a habit he couldn’t shake, losing progress only meant more work later. Once everything was powered off and only the soft yellow light from his desk lamp was on did he turn around to look at Revenant, who was already waiting by the door.

Revenant cocked his head towards the door and crypto left the room after being in it for hours, it was literally a breath of fresh air. It would always get so stuffy with all the tech trying to stop from overheating.

The two walked in silence towards the bedroom, Revenant following behind crypto like he was worried the man would try to sprint past him to start working again. The red blanket they had was messed up on one side where Revenant had gotten up earlier. It was like the bed was calling him to pass out on the soft mattress, and he would gladly do so.

He fell down onto the bed with a groan with an amused laugh coming from behind him, soon he felt the bed sink down beside him and warm strong arms pull him close. Even when Revenant insisted he wasn’t a “cuddler” he always seemed to want crypto close to him, he always said it was for warmth but they had a heater. Crypto would always tease him about it too, only to get scoffed at like he was just some annoying kid.

Crypto had time to think about all that later, all he wanted to do now was pass the fuck out till the morning came and the sun shone in his eyes. Finally getting comfortable in the others arms he closed his eyes, already feeling sleep tugging him in closer...or was that revenant? He didn’t know or care really because his brain was already drifting away into unconsciousness, he swore he felt a pair of lips kissing him on the forehead but he was already too far gone.

Revenant closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh, finally he could fall asleep without this nerd waking him up at 5 in the morning when he would finally come to bed. One of the downfalls of being a light sleeper, but at least he could finally relax. Fucking finally.


End file.
